


Für Roderich

by Laexn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laexn/pseuds/Laexn
Summary: Gilbert wants to give Roderich a love letter
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Für Roderich

Its been some time since Roderich was very often in the house from the German brothers, but now he's even there since two weeks and Gilber is pretty sure that he and the Austrian were never so close. For once, they didnt fight the whole time, of course they teased eachother, but that was it and Gilbert enjoyed it very much. After all ,he is crushing on Roderich, since quite a while, but back then he knew he hadnt a chance since Austria was married to Hungary at this point.

Today tho Roderich was gone for a day since he had to go to his capital and talk about something to his boss, but he would come back tomorrow, well thats at least what Roderich said.

Gilber felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he look at it he saw a groupchat opening it and grins as he saw how Roderich was texting in the groupchat too. So the Prussian started to join the conversation in the groupchat, but then became very irritated, that Roderich just was so cold to him in the groupchat and didnt even reponded to their inside jokes. Prussia sighs a bit as he just put his phone away as he goes down in the kitchen getting himself a cold beer. He looks at the cold glass filled with the liquid "at least you gonna get my jokes, dont ya", he joked laughing bitter at his own joke as he makes his way to his room and let him fall on the bed.

The Prussian then just opned the beer bottle with his teeth and then drinks from it, looking at his phone. "why is the fucker acting so damn weird",he asked himself raising his eyebrow at the chat as he takes another sip from the bottle and bits slightly on his lip sighing. "Maybe he just has a rough day and his boss is being an ass, who knows?", he said and then just spend the rest of his evening for him till he then finally fell asleep.

The next morning Gilbert wakes up in the early morning hours and gets ready in his normal clothes sighing a bit. As he goes down to breakfast like always sitting down on the table while his brother started serving the food and then eat together with a bit small talk, but then Gilbert wonders if Ludwig would know anything about the whole weird behaviour from Roderich so he decided to ask his little brother.

"Hey do you maybe know what was up with Roderich in the groupchat being so cold and not understanding my jokes?"

The blond raised his eyebrow a bit confused, looking at Gilbert "Umm Gilbert, isnt he always like that to you?"

"No, of course not ,didnt you noticed?! He and I were vibing the whole time when we hung up", he said being totally suprised by the answer from his brother and bits his own lip a bit looking at his ground. Was that really true, maybe Roderich was just nice to him when they were alone, because he was tired of the fights with the Albino. To be honest the thought that all this time all was fake did hit him.

The German nods a bit not really believing Gilbert, but didnt wanted to discuss it since both of the brother are very stubborn. "Ah right if you say so", he said and stands up cleaning both of their plates looking over to Gilbert "Oh and Roderich comes over in an hour", he told his brother

Gilbert nods a bit "Alright!", he said as he goes to his room again "Ah come on no need to worry Roderich loves you ,after all youre very awesome", he said encouraging himself in the mirror smiling a bit as he goes over to his bed getting his diary and opens it smiling softly as he found the page he was searching for. It was the love letter he had written for the Austrian. He blushes lightly as he tore the page out and puts it in a pretty envelope, looking at the envelope and then wrote "Für Roderich"(to roderich) on it in his pretties hand wirting and put it in his pocket with a light grin wanting to give it to him today.

Since Gilbert was very sure that Roderich would return his fellings after all they had so much fun the last weeks and he sometimes even catched the Austrian blushing slightly. After they do flirted a bit and Gilbert could feel that connection between them too. The thought alone of Roderich and Gilbert officially together makes him grin like a fool. Gilber then looks at the mirror a last time fixing his outfit and his hair and then already hearing his little brother calling for him. He took a deep breath "dreimal auf Holz klopfen für Glück"(knocking 3 times on wood for luck", he said to himself and then knocks on the wodden frame of the mirror and then already hurries to his brother and their guest.

The Albino smiles happily at Roderich being very excited about the whole situation as he already put his hand in the pocket where the envelope was in. "So how was the day without awesome me~", he asked teasingly and gives Austria a wink.

Roderich looks at him, but then again at Ludwig and just shakes his head crossing his arms. "A day without you? I dont know-", he said raising his eyebrow a bit at him

"Oh..so no differnce- haha",he just asked laughing bitter looking at Roderich kinda hurt.

"Maybe even more relaxing, sorry", The Austrian told him as he always look at Ludwig and his reaction.

Gilbert looks away hurt the first thing already hurt, but that hurt even more. "Uh- then I'll leave you alone, I guess", he said with a cracked ego as he goes back to his room slight tears started to roll over his cheek. "Fuck-",he said as he let himself fall onto the bed looking on the ceiling having to realise the situation. What just happened did the Austrian just decided to hate him over night, maybe it was always like that, but the Prussian was just blinded by the love he felt for Roderich. The Albino then got out the letter biting his lip as he looks what he wrote on the envelope and just starten to tear it all apart til just little pieces of paper remained, which put into the trash can. He sighs frustrated and then takes his phone texting Mathias, that he would come over later to drink with him.


End file.
